


Indigo Sunset

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: La stella intorno a cui orbita Tanit non ha sempre la stessa grandezza: per una manciata di giorni in un anno è più grande e luminosa, e la calura opprimente fa sì che le famiglie nobiliari e la Corte reale si spostino nelle residenze sulla costa e nel Palazzo d'Estate, rispettivamente.





	Indigo Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, prompt: "Capelli".

La stella intorno a cui orbita Tanit non ha sempre la stessa grandezza: per una manciata di giorni in un anno è più grande e luminosa, e la calura opprimente fa sì che le famiglie nobiliari e la Corte reale si spostino nelle residenze sulla costa e nel Palazzo d'Estate, rispettivamente. Vesper ha bei ricordi di entrambe, in cui le piace indulgere quando è sicura che siano i suoi ricordi (e con l'addestramento che sta seguendo a Corte, non ne ha sempre la certezza).

Socchiude gli occhi appena velati di malinconia, e rivede spiaggie bianchissime e acqua cristallina, le trecce bionde e rosate di Manila, le pelli dei suoi amici che mostrano le diverse colorazioni - Cyprian che ha indossato costumi più lunghi fino alla settimana prima, e Metacomet che si è scottato per il troppo sole e ora sta perdendo la pelle come un serpente. Capelli al vento di ogni gradazione dell'oro. Canti allegri e risate. Canti di lutto, e lacrime.

_Osserva. Guarda. Porta con te._

Adesso che ha imparato a focalizzare i suoi poteri di preveggenza, Vesper riesce a sentire quella voce, la voce della saggezza di tutte le precedenti Veggenti. Sotto i suoi piedi ora non c'è sabbia, ma ciottoli scuri che le feriscono i piedi, e l'acqua del mare è tumultuosa, e Manila è scarmigliata e con le vesti strappate che combatte con lei. Per lei.

Vesper chiude gli occhi con un brivido; la visione non c'è più. Quando riacquista padronanza di sé, si permette di concentrarsi sulle immagini che ha visto. I capelli di Manila, sporchi di sangue.

Non avrebbe permesso che quel sangue sia di altri che di Celestia o dei suoi seguaci. A nessun costo. 

Vesper lega la sua chioma in una treccia rapida e si avvia verso il Palazzo d'Estate, dove le risate e i canti hanno lasciato il posto da qualche giorno ai preparativi di guerra. Il tramonto è rosso come il sangue, ma sta rapidamente tingendo all'indaco del suo crepuscolo; il vento scosta la sua treccia. La breve estate di Tanit volge al termine.


End file.
